Fulfilling The Prophecy
by Kayleigh-Lou
Summary: Harry decides that he will return to Hogwarts for his final year in memory of Dumbledore but will still be on the horcrux quest. WARNING:PHYSICAL ABUSE.If you don't like it, don't read it. HarryGinny. RonHermione. Will contain sex scenes. Please R&R.
1. Letters

**Harry Potter**

**Fulfilling The Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. I own the plot only. Please read and review. WARNING! This chapter contains violent behaviour and physical abuse.**

**Chapter 1:Letters**

It was a hot summer's day. Looking out of the window, the residents of Privet drive could see children playing in the street with the Sun tickling their skin. One boy however, was inside his house, his miserable mood in complete paradox to the welcoming weather. His dark hair swept across his face hiding his beautiful emerald eyes as he polished his Aunt and Uncle's room. This boy was called Harry Potter.

Harry had been Vernon Dursley's slave since he returned from school in mid-July. Normally, he would object to this but his Uncle's drinking problem told him to do otherwise. For everything that Harry did was wrong and if something had angered Mr Dursley it was always Harry's fault. The sixteen-year-old dreamt of being taken from this house of pain by his headmaster. However, he knew this was impossible as Professor Dumbledore was now deceased. Harry had only recently come to terms with the death, realising that Lord Voldemort's downfall was now more important than ever.

After Harry had finished his chores, he walked around the empty house that he had to call home, wondering how long he would be stuck there for. He had planned to leave as soon as possible for but word from Remus Lupin had changed this.

_Harry,_

_I am sorry but I think you will have to stay at your Aunt and Uncle's house for a while longer than you wished. I'm afraid that we do not know when you will be able to return to the Burrow due to complications out of our hands._

_I am happy to hear that you will be returning to Hogwarts for your final year. I know that this was not your original plan but I assure you that it is the right thing to do. A select few members of the order were told of Dumbledore's plans before he died and we are searching for the horcruxes. You have my word that you will be informed when they are located, as I know it is what the headmaster would have wanted._

_I hope all is well._

_Remus Lupin._

Harry had sent his reply to the ex-defence against the dark arts teacher, assuring him that everything was ok and that he doesn't mind staying for a while longer. He felt bad for this blatant lie but did not want to discuss what his home-life involved.

Harry took advantage of the fact that no one was home by sitting in the living room and watching television. He sat for almost an hour undisturbed until Petunia Dursley came home in a fairly good mood. Harry wondered what gossip she had heard to make her so happy but was sure that whatever it was, he would not be told.

'I hope you've finished all of your chores!' Harry noticed that she sounded concerned rather than angry.

'I was up kind of early today so I got it all done' he replied feebly. His Aunt did not seem to have a response to this and immediately walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Harry skulked upstairs to his small bedroom and glanced around the room. The room seemed fairly empty. All of Harry's magical belongings were underneath his bed. The only things visible in the room were his second-hand bed, his small wardrobe, which had an empty birdcage on top of it and a huge clutter of things where he should have been able to see his desk.

Harry searched for his schoolbooks for one, which he found particularly interesting. He flung himself onto the bed and began to read, not noticing that against the sun, the distinct form of a white owl accompanied by a small bubbly one.

His attention was only drawn to them once they had flown through his bedroom window.

'Hedwig!' he cried. 'And Pigwidgeon!' The tiny owl dropped a letter on Harry 's bed and flew around the room enthusiastically.

_Hi Harry mate._

_Really sorry that you can't come over yet. Me and Hermione can't wait to see you. She's not here yet either. Still at home with her parents. Well I'll see you soon mate. By the way, not long 'til the wedding now is it? You've gotta be here by then._

_Ron._

Harry hastily wrote a reply to his friend saying that he too could not wait to see Ron and Hermione and that he really didn't want to miss the wedding. He grinned as he tied it to Pigwidgeon's leg and watched him fly away. Harry stroked his own owl before she flew into her cage for her food and water.

Harry continued reading his schoolbook but as it began to get darker he was distracted by the slam of the front door. The raven-haired boy dropped the book and felt his heart skip a beat. His Uncle was home.

_Thud thud thud._

He could hear him coming up the stairs.

_Thud thud thud._

Harry's door burst open.

'Hello Harry. Having fun?' a sarcastic voice asked. Harry had never been happy to see the portly image of his cousin Dudley.

'Probably not half as much as you. Did you manage to beat up any ten-year-olds today?'

'Shut it Potter.'

'Sorry did they flatten you again' Harry loved to tease his cousin.

'No one can flatten me!' Dudley boasted. Harry stared at the size of Dudley Dursley's stomach.

'That's very true Dudders.' Dudley looked slightly confused and walked away, trying to work out what Harry had meant.

Harry smirked and changed into his pyjamas.

'Harry!' his Aunt shrieked. 'Harry, come here now!' Grudgingly, Harry walked down the stairs to see his Aunt.

'Yes?'

'Here.' Petunia had forced a letter into her nephew's hand and turned her back on him. Harry ripped open the letter.

_Harry,_

_Hope you are ok. I don't know if you have heard from Ron already but I can't get to the Burrow yet either. I don't know when we'll be able to but hopefully for you birthday! Write back soon._

_Hermione._

'Who's it from then?' Dudley asked.

'Does it really matter?' Harry snapped.

'I didn't think your freaky friends could send letters.'

Dudley snatched the letter from Harry and struggling to read it, stopped his cousin from taking it back.

After Dudley had finished, Harry suffered non-stop teasing about Hermione being his girlfriend. He stormed upstairs and slammed his door shut. He didn't know how but somehow he had managed to drift off to sleep.

Harry slept peacefully. He didn't hear his Uncle come in at midnight and did not hear him come up the stairs. Harry didn't wake until he felt something huge smack him across the face.

He blinked fast as he opened his eyes.

'Downstairs now.' As Vernon Dursley spoke, Harry could smell beer very strongly.

'What?' he questioned.

'You heard.' Mr Dursley grabbed the young boy by the shoulders and dragged him out of the room. 'Get down there now!' Vernon violently pushed his nephew down the stairs. Harry hit the bottom hard and rolled around holding his ribs. Tears stung his eyes as he saw his Uncle smiling as he came down the stairs.

'I'm going to teach you a lesson boy' he snarled. Harry tried to protect himself but could not fight against his Uncle's over-whelming strength. Harry was forced to lie there as the middle-aged man punched, kicked and even bit every part of Harry he could reach. The youngster screamed in pain.

'Shut up boy. I swear if you make a sound, you'll be at thousand times worse off!' He continued to beat up the boy shouting things such as: 'Ungrateful shit!' 'Let you into my home' and 'Crossing lines again'. Tears fell thick and fast down Harry's cheeks.

'Crying are we?' Vernon looked very pleased with himself. 'I'll give you something to cry about.' The man pulled out a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket and began to smoke. Harry looked up at the violent man that anyone would call inhuman but Harry had to call him his Uncle. When the man had realised that he was being stared at, he aggressively pulled off the teenager's pyjama top.

Harry was petrified, he felt sure that he was about to be raped. However, Harry was wrong. His Uncle pushed down the lit end of his cigarette onto Harry's pale skin and watched Harry scream in pain. Once wasn't enough for My Dursley, he had to continue until Harry had five shiny burn marks, several bruises and had lost a lot of blood before going to bed.

Harry lay there, feeling useless. He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but watch more blood leave his body. After a while, blood from gashes in Harry's head began dripping into his eyes. And with that, he fainted.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Crap? Please review andlet me know!**


	2. A Visit

**Harry Potter**

**Fulfilling The Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. I only own the plot. This chapter contains scenes of violence.**

**Chapter 2:A Visit**

Harry did not awake for hours. The scream of his Aunt at nine in the morning when she saw his lifeless form did not even cause him to bat an eyelid. As soon as Petunia Dursley had discovered what had happened, she began to bandage Harry's wounds. He may not have been the perfect nephew but she was sure that he had never done anything to deserve the severe battering that her husband had given him.

When Harry's body was bandaged up, Petunia lifted him onto the sofa and tried to wake him up. But it was no use. Her husband had caused too much damage. She couldn't phone an ambulance because that would mean turning Vernon in and she could never disobey her husband. She didn't know what to do; she just sat by Harry, maintaining his temperature.

As soon as Dudley Dursley was ready for a new day, he went down the stairs expecting breakfast. This was not what he found. Upon walking into the living room, Dudley could see grey fag ash all over the floor. He then noticed that the cream carpet was stained with a deep crimson liquid.

'What the f...' he uttered but then he saw his mother, tears silently dripping down her face. The seventeen-year-old let out a cry as he saw his only cousin, sprawled across the sofa covered in bandages and blood.

'Mum?' he asked. Petunia looked up at her son and slowly explained her suspicions of what had happened the night before.

'But Mum' Dudley replied. 'We have to go out tonight. What if he does it again? Harry could die.' Dudley suddenly felt so much remorse for all of the things he had done to Harry in the past and wished for the first time in his life that he was a wizard. If he was a wizard then surely he could turn back time and treat Harry the way that he deserved to be treated. Just as Dudley was wrapped in a tight hug with his mother, Harry opened his eyes.

'Where is he?' he asked, terrified.

'Still in bed' Petunia replied. 'Harry I'm so sorry' she cried and for the first time in their lives Petunia and Dudley Dursley apologised to Harry and treated him as a human.

Later on in his room, Harry was contemplating whether his Uncle would attack him for the fifth time this summer. Petunia and her son had left he house and Vernon was downstairs watching TV. Harry hadn't moved since this morning when he had been assisted to his bedroom to rest. He could hardly move anyway; his ribs felt broken and his cuts were deep.

'He's going away tomorrow' Harry told himself. 'Just tonight and then he'll be off to his work thing and out of my life forever.' Well that was as long as he was transported to the Burrow by then. Harry comforted himself until he fell asleep. He had nightmares of his Uncle Vernon leaning over him with a bottle of beer and a cigarette. Vernon turned into Voldemort, who tortured Harry until: 'Avada Ked…'

Harry woke up. He had sweat all over him. He soon realised that he hadn't woken up because of his nightmare; the smell of beer entered Harry's nostrils and made him feel sick.

'Hello Mr Invalid' Vernon smirked. 'How are we today?' Harry ignored his Uncle; he could not let him get to him.

'Don't be so bloody ignorant boy!' Vernon immediately turned purple as he punched his nephew in the face, hearing a satisfying click as Harry's nose broke and squirted blood everywhere.

'Clean that up!' But Harry couldn't move, he had excruciating pain all over his body.

'I said now!' Vernon climbed on top of Harry and shook him hard, hitting his head against the bed. 'No? Well you're more useless than I thought? Aren't you going to use magic Harry?'

'Please…'

'What's that boy?

'Please leave me alone. I can't breathe.'

'Good! That should teach you then.' He shoved his fist into Harry's stomach, causing him to yelp in pain.

'Please… Just please.'

'Fight back!' he insisted.

'I can't… I can't move. Please.'

'You. Are. Pathetic.' Between each word Vernon punched Harry hard. 'Just. Like. Your. Parents.' Harry felt his Uncle get off of him and felt relief swipe him.

Harry rolled over; that was the most movement he could make.

'They can't protect you now. Not that they'd want a stupid boy like you anyway.' The drunk stormed out of the room and into his own bed. Harry however, could not find sleep until the early hours of the morning.

The next day, Vernon had left and Petunia was free to nurse Harry properly. Before, Harry could have truly said that he hated his Aunt but now he was very glad to have her by his side. Over the next few days, Harry had gotten used to spending time with his Aunt. With his Uncle at his work training and Dudley out all the time, she had no one to talk to but Harry. One day Harry was shocked at a conversation that his Aunt struck up.

'Harry?'

'Yes.'

'I just want you to know that I do really care about you. I know that I haven't shown it but I would never want anything bad to happen to you and I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to protect you.' Harry was shell-shocked. Petunia went on to say that if he ever needed any help, she would like to be informed.

'Even if you have to send an owl.' They both laughed and saw sides of each other that had never been imaginable.

A few days later showed Harry back on his feet, though he didn't dare leave the house. Lounging about the house didn't bother him now that he had a friendly relationship with his Aunt.

Before Harry knew it, July 25th had came and so had his Uncle. Harry stayed out of his way and was sure that his Aunt was keeping her husband under control for Vernon had completely ignored Harry since he had gotten home. Harry had to thank his Aunt for this when Mr Dursley was at work; he knew that if it weren't for her, he would once again have lost the will to walk.

Three days after Vernon's arrival had him back in his usual mood however. A ring at the doorbell had him screaming at the poor person, who had been at the door.

'Well I suppose you want to some in then?' he roared sarcastically. 'The bloody cheek of it. I don't need you people marching in here like you own the bloody place.'

Harry stood up and walked to the hallway to find a familiar curly friend.

'Harry' she gasped.

'Hermione!'

'POTTER! GET IN THAT BLOODY LIVING ROOM NOW!'

'Mr Dursley…'

'Don't talk to me girl. I SAID NOW POTTER!' Harry didn't move. Hermione looked petrified.

'Vernon. I'll handle this' Aunt Petunia had arrived. Uncle Vernon walked off cursing under his breath.

'I'm really sorry' Hermione muttered. Aunt Petunia remained silent and took Hermione's suitcase upstairs into Harry's bedroom. Harry and Hermione gave each other a quick greeting hug.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Well, I have to stay here now so that when we go back to the Burrow, we go together.' Harry led his friend into the living room to discuss this further.

'Get out of my living room!' Vernon shouted at Harry. Harry ignored him and sat down, indicating Hermione to do the same.

'Actually Harry. I better unpack.'

'Good idea. I'll get drinks. What do you want?'

'Anything.'

'FOR GOD'S SAKE POTTER ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?' Hermione noticed for the first time that Harry was terrified. But he left the room to get the drinks quickly so she could not pursue this.

As Hermione unpacked, she wondered why Harry was so scared of his Uncle and why he had so many cuts and bruises on his face.

'Oh god!' she cried aloud.

Meanwhile, Harry was getting a drink of lemonade for himself and Hermione, planning to take them upstairs to avoid his Uncle. Too late. Vernon walked into the kitchen and picked up a nearby glass. Harry turned around just in time to see his Uncle aiming and ducked, avoiding the glass narrowly. The glass smashed but one big part was left from it, which Vernon snatched immediately.

'Right.' The portly man grabbed Harry and forced his head into the sink, pushing the broken glass to the vulnerable boy's neck. He pressed it against his skin slightly.

'ACCIO GLASS!' screamed Hermione. The glass flew quickly into Hermione's hand.

'PUT THAT AWAY! There's no you-know-what in my house!'

'I'm afraid you're mistaken' Hermione looked livid.

'You'll be expelled from your circus school now. None of that outside of school.'

'Mistaken again Mr Dursley. As you know, in the wizarding world, we become adults at seventeen and unfortunately for you, I am seventeen.' The man let go of his nephew and smiled at Hermione.

'Now look. I don't want any trouble. I'm sorry I lost control' he said kindly.

'I accept your apology.' Vernon sighed with relief and turned away from the bushy-haired witch.

'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' The Dursley suddenly looked as if he was made from cardboard and collapsed onto the floor, eyes wide open.

'Thanks Hermione.'

'I couldn't believe that he could be so cruel. Harry I'm so sorry.' She gave him a tight squeeze but released him when he let out a whimper.

'Harry...'

'Not now.' But Hermione dragged him upstairs, put down the drinks and forced Harry's shirt off.

'Oh Harry.' Tears filled her eyes as she saw deep cuts, bruises and cigarette burns all over her friend's body. 'I can't believe this.' Harry comforted Hermione and told her that he would be ok. They talked for hours into the night until they were both completely satisfied that the other was happy.

'I'm going to get more drinks' declared Hermione. Harry saw this as an opportunity to change in his pyjamas.

When Hermione had refilled their glasses, she looked upon Mr Dursley and sighed. She cast the spell to de-paralyse the man.

'Thank you' he squeaked.

'Shut up.' Hermione pointed her wand at his throat. 'If you ever touch Harry again EVER, you will be in a much worse state. Do you understand?' He gave a pitiful nod. Hermione lowered her wand and ordered her friend's Uncle to his bed.

'That won't be necessary.' Aunt Petunia was standing behind them.

'Petunia' Vernon looked so relieved that he could have cried. 'She…she.'

'Shut up' Petunia told her husband harshly. 'That won't be necessary because I want you the hell out of my house.' Vernon hung his head in shame and left his own home.

* * *

What do you think? Please review! 


	3. A Birthday To Remember

**Harry Potter**

**Fulfilling The Prophecy**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. I only own the plot.Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed! You might be happy to know that Vernon Dursley does not ruin Harry's birthday!**

**Chapter 3:A Birthday To Remember**

The next day, Harry, Hermione, Petunia and Dudley woke to find the Sun shining through their windows; this for a change reflected how Harry felt. His abusing Uncle no longer in the house, his Aunt and cousin treating him as a member of the family and Hermione was staying in his house. Soon they would both return to the Burrow and hopefully enjoy the rest of their holidays with Ron and the other Weasleys. Ginny would be there. Harry pondered over how this would make him feel. He had not been able to make his feeling for Ginny stop; if anything they had grown stronger. Harry hoped that Ginny was strong enough to give their relationship closure, as he knew that he could cave in for her sweet smile. He would give anything to feel her soft lips against his and tell the world that she was his. But he knew that he couldn't. He wouldn't let Voldemort use her.

'Are you ok Harry?' Hermione asked over the breakfast table.

'Yeah fine' Harry lied.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. Course. I was just thinking.' Hermione opened her mouth to question some more but thought better of it and continued eating her bacon and eggs.

The rest of the day went by quite fast. Harry had never known that he could have such a great time in Privet drive. He and Hermione had stayed out in the Sun for practically the whole day, talking and playing sport.

Before they knew it, it was time for bed.

'Goodnight Harry' Hermione whispered.

'Goodnight Hermione' Harry smiled into the dark. 'How long until we're back to Hogwarts now?' he asked her.

'I really don't know' Hermione lied. She knew that Harry had not been keeping track of the date and she knew that tomorrow would be July 31st and Harry would become an adult.

The next morning, Hermione had dressed and gone downstairs before Harry had woken up. She had warned the Dursley's that it was her friend's birthday.

'Oh no!' shrieked Aunt Petunia. 'I didn't know! And I don't know what he likes either.' Hermione ignored the woman's past ignorance and suggested that she buy something for Harry with Petunia's money.

'Would you?' she cried. 'I feel so terrible.'

'I'll apparate to Diagon Alley to buy something.'

'You do what to get where?'

'Never mind' Hermione laughed. 'I know exactly what he'd like.' Aunt Petunia handed Hermione some money. 'No. You can come too.' With that Hermione had held Petunia and apparated with her.

Harry awoke at eleven thirty to find his room empty. He pulled on his clothes and went downstairs to find Dudley, Hermione and Aunt Petunia dressed smartly.

'Oh Harry that won't do!' moaned Hermione. She cast a spell, giving Harry his smartest clothes that he had been given in cast Aunt Marge had to visit again.

'What the…' Harry began before being dragged into the family car and taken to a fancy restaurant. In the car, everyone had refused to tell him what was going on.

'Please tell me' Harry pleaded as he took his seat at the table of the restaurant.

'Well, we almost missed our booking thanks to your lay-in' teased Aunt Petunia. When Harry had eaten his Spaghetti Bolognese and had left with his family and friend, he was still in the dark of the occasion.

Before getting into the car, Harry noticed that his Aunt had tears balancing on her cheeks.

'Aunt Petunia?' he asked.

'It's nothing' she insisted. 'It's just…' she sniffed. 'I'm so sorry!' She had flung her arms around her nephew. 'I'm so sorry about the way that I've treated you all these years. I'm really sorry. I'm so evil. I thought the way you were treated was bad enough and then your Uncle… Oh Harry!' Harry consoled his Aunt, assuring her that it was all in the past and that he was grateful for her apology.

'I'm sorry too Harry' muttered Dudley quietly. Harry wasn't sure if he had been told to say this or not but appreciated it all the same.

In the car, everyone was silent; it was as if Harry had cast silencio on all of them. The drive home seemed so much longer with no conversation or argument during it.

After what seemed like days, Aunt Petunia had pulled up in the drive and they had all left the car, still in silence. The key went into the door and turned. All four people went inside the house and straight to the living room.

'SURPRISE!' Harry was almost knocked off his feet upon noticing the huge crowd of people inside his house. The room was enchanted to seem a lot bigger than it actually was.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!' everyone jeered. Harry looked around in awe, seeing that at least a hundred people were beaming at him all holding brightly coloured parcels. Harry was greeted by so many people that he couldn't take anything in that they were saying. Harry turned around to see his cousin looking absolutely petrified to see Fred and George Weasley.

'Don't worry Dud' he told his cousin. 'They won't do anything.' Dudley whimpered and followed his mother and Hermione around.

'Harry my boy' smiled his potions teacher Professor Slughorn.

'Eet is so nice to see you 'Arry' exclaimed Fleur. Harry spoke to many wizards and witches before being able to make his way over to his best friends.

'Hey Harry' grinned Ron.

'Hey. Sorry. I'm still in shock.' Ron chuckled and struck up a conversation about the Chudley Cannons winning the Quidditch cup.

Harry had the best birthday ever surrounded by everyone that he loved, the Weasleys, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and all of his school friends. However, he had strongly avoided speaking to Ginny and felt a sharp stab of pain as he saw her speaking to Dean Thomas. He walked around and accepted all of his presents but fell over from the weight.

'Do you want me to banish them upstairs?' offered Hermione. Harry laughed, realising that he could do this himself and cast the correct spell sending all of his gifts into his bedroom.

The party went on until 9 at night when everyone had to leave.

'Harry?'

'Hey Remus.'

'Come on.' Remus grabbed Harry's arm and apparated off somewhere. Hermione wondered what that was about aloud.

'I don't know' replied Harry's awestruck Aunt.

'He liked that. I could tell' Hermione told her.

'I hope so' his Aunt sighed. Dudley had gone to bed, worn out from the day's events. He had been spoken to by many witches and wizards and had actually lost his fear for them after a while.

Harry returned about fifteen minutes later with a grin on his face.

'I PASSED!' screamed Harry.

'Oh Harry!' Hermione said suddenly realising what his mysterious disappearance was for.

'Huh?'

'His apparation test!' squealed Hermione.

Harry then opened all of his birthday presents including many interesting books on the darks arts. He packed all these ready for the Burrow using his magic. He dragged his cases downstairs as Hermione packed all of her things.

'Well. We'll be going soon' Harry informed his Aunt. ' Thank you for today. I'm really grateful.'

'That's no problem. Here are your presents' she handed him a fairly big and bulky parcel. Speechless, Harry ripped the paper off of the presents.

'Thanks!' Harry exclaimed Harry, shocked. He had revealed a book with many Quidditch tips, a number of items to deflect spells, which he assumed was from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and a brand new, lengthy invisibility cloak.

'This must have cost you a fortune. Why did you…'

'Just consider it seventeen years worth of birthday and Christmas presents.'

'Do you have any idea how rare they are?'

'Well Hermione explained to me.'

'Thanks' he wrapped his Aunt in a hug for the first time in his life and felt hot salty tears falling onto his shoulder.

'Harry promise me that you'll be careful. Please.'

'I promise.'

'I brought an owl today. I can send you letters if I want.'

'That would be nice.' Hermione came down the stairs at that moment and asked Harry if he was ready. Harry pulled away from his sobbing relative and grabbed his cases.

'See you' he muttered before he and Hermione both disapparated to the Burrow.

Upon their arrival, they were ordered to bed by a beaming Mrs Weasley.

* * *

**What did you think? Please read and review. It's not the most eventful chapter; I know that not much happens but the story does get better so please keep reading!**


	4. Awkward Moments

**Harry Potter**

**Fulfilling The Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. I own the plot only. Please read and review. This chapter contains mentions of physical abuse.**

**Chapter 4:Awkward Moments**

Harry awoke the next morning and looked around the room. Remembering where he was he smiled and began to get dressed.

'Hey Harry!' said Fred, when Harry had gone downstairs. 'Did you have a god birthday then?'

'Yeah. Great thanks. I really like your present by the way. Thanks a lot.'

'Harry dear take a seat at the table' came Mrs Weasley's voice. Harry did as he was told and sat in between Ron and Hermione.

'Have you heard about Bill yet Mum' Ron asked Mrs Weasley.

'No dear. I'm sorry.' Harry felt a stab of guilt as he realised that he hadn't thought about Bill's health. It's not everyday that your best friend's brother gets bitten by a vicious werewolf after all. Harry looked around and counted the Weasleys. There were only six. Harry knew that there was no questioning where Percy was, for he had abandoned his family. He felt that his career was more important than his own flesh and blood. Harry took a deep breath before asking where the youngest Weasley was.

'She's still in bed. I suppose somebody better go and get her.'

'No need Mum' Ginny said as she walked into the room. She was wearing second-hand robes of a turquoise colour. Her long red hair was down but she had a headband on. Her welcoming smile made Harry's insides melt. He watched her as she walked across the room into a seat next to one of the twins.

'So Harry. Glad to be seventeen then?' asked Ron. Harry snapped his head around, knowing that Ron knew what he was doing. But Ron didn't look angry; he had an apologetic look on his face.

'Yeah. I've gotten used to using magic now.' Ron laughed.

'I know what you mean mate. I kept forgetting I could use it. Took me ages to get it into my head.'

'I found it strange using magic too' agreed Hermione. 'But that's probably to do with living in a non-magic area.' Harry was only faintly listening to this conversation, as his head was fun of images of himself and Ginny. But nothing could come of this. He noticed that Ginny was avoiding everyone's gaze and was staring silently at her empty plate. Harry knew that she felt awkward and he didn't blame her.

'Breakfast's up!' declared Mrs Weasley. The whole gang helped themselves to food, everyone acted as though it was a competition to see who could fit the most food on their plate.

Only minutes later, the amount of food had gone down a significant amount.

'Harry?' Ginny asked tentatively. 'Please could you pass me the sausages?' Harry picked up the plate and handed it to Ginny. For a moment their eyes stayed fixed upon each other. Everyone at the table could see that both teens were desperate to hide their emotions but they also knew that they were failing miserably.

After what seemed like the world's longest breakfast to Harry, he decided that he should unpack.

'Do you need to as well Hermione?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'No. I did it all last night.' So Harry walked to Ron's bedroom alone.

After all of Harry's cases were empty, he went back downstairs. Everyone was still in the kitchen and the door was only a tiny bit open. Harry went to push it open but then he heard them talking.

'But how could he?' Mrs Weasley sounded very distressed about something.

'I don't know why he did it but he did. Harry won't talk about it and I don't think that we should make him' Hermione's voice shook as she spoke.

'I'm going to find him and rip out his…'

'No Fred. That won't help' his mother warned.

'Fine. I'LL go there and cut off his…'

'GEORGE PLEASE!' shouted Mrs Weasley. Harry knew exactly what they were talking about.

'And he…he… he held a bottle to his neck?' asked Ginny.

'Yes but that's not all that he has done. Harry has burns, bruises and cuts all over him' Hermione informed everyone. Harry knew that he could be discovered eavesdropping at any moment and so silently crept upstairs planning to remerge loudly.

But when Harry had come out of Ron's room for the third time that day, he noticed Ginny walking towards her room. Harry went towards her and noticed that she was crying.

'Ginny?' he asked. 'What's wrong?' Ginny looked at him.

'I just got some bad news. I'd rather not talk ab…' but she had cut off. She was now crying hysterically and Harry was surprised that she could still breathe. He put his arms around her and let her put her head on his shoulder. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't talk about it, especially not to Ginny and even if he did that would mean confessing to listening to everyone's discussion.

'Ginny. I don't know what's wrong but I'm sure it'll all work out ok. Please don't cry.'

'I'm s-sorry H-Harry. I'm b-being silly. It's just…' Harry tightened his grip on Ginny, protecting her. He wanted to tell her that he was fine and that it was all in the past but he couldn't get the words out.

'I need to sort something out' Harry could tell that Ginny was not being truthful but let go of her all the same. He watched her turn away and go into her room, closing the door behind her.

When Harry had gotten downstairs, everyone was eerily quiet. Mrs Weasley looked concerned yet also like she would curse someone in an instant. Hermione looked at Harry seeming very scared of him or what he would do if he had found out that she had told everyone.

'Harry dear. You Ron and Hermione can go upstairs now if you want' Mrs Weasley seemed to be demanding rather than suggesting. So the golden trio apparated to Ron's room. They sat on the bright orange Chudley Cannons bed.

'So… back to Hogwarts soon then' Hermione was clearly trying to break the icy atmosphere that she had created.

'Yep. Won't be the same though, will it?' came Harry's reply.

'No. I guess not' Hermione then fell silent, wishing that she hadn't said anything at all. 'Oh!' she exclaimed. 'I just remembered that I have to send an owl to my Mum to tell her that I got here safely!' Ron found it very convenient that Hermione had left him with Harry. What should he say? Should he mention it?

'Look, Ron. I heard everything' Harry decided honesty was the best policy.

'Oh.' Harry could see Ron's ears start to tint pink. 'I…erm…'

'To be honest mate I don't really want to talk about it. I know that you probably wanted me to tell you myself but…'

'No mate, I get it. You don't want to talk about it. Of course you don't. I'm not offended. I know that this kind of thing can be really hard to talk about.'

'Thanks mate.'

'No problem. If you do need to talk about it, you know you can yeah?'

'Yeah I know. I just don't really want to.'

'Fair enough.'

The rest of the day passed by with many more awkward moments shared.

* * *

**Any views? Please review. If you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to comment!**


	5. Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. I own the plot only. Please read and review. This chapter contains some slight references to physical abuse.**

**I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated! I have had a lot going on in my life at the moment! Really sorry! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Chapter 5:Love?**

Harry woke up the next day finding that the familiar weight on his chest had lifted slightly. He was relieved that Ron knew. Not only did he know, he understood. Nothing else needed to be said on the subject between the two friends, as Harry's shame mixed with Ron's empathy meant that there was nothing to say. Hermione felt considerably guiltier than she had the night before, as now she was fully aware that Harry knew of what she had done. Harry however, was not angry with Hermione; the way he saw it, she had done him a favour. This way, the people closest to him knew what had happened but he didn't have to be the one to tell them. Although, the relief was a great weight off of his shoulders, he still felt incredible shame at what he saw as weakness.

When Harry was dressed, he went down to breakfast, unsurprised to see the six Weasleys and Hermione already there.

'Good morning Harry dear' Mrs Weasley spoke slightly stiffer than she would have done before and Harry couldn't help but notice that she slipped a few extra sausages onto his plate as he sat down.

Everyone else greeted Harry after Mrs Weasley was satisfied that Harry had enough food. The youngest of the Weasley's, kept trying to catch Harry's eye, though he blatantly ignored this. He just couldn't cope with his mixed feelings; the thought of Ginny even sitting at the same table as him made him lose his appetite completely. Also, the memories of a dew nights before at his party were fresh in his head, Ginny chatting happily to Dean. The wizard knew that he shouldn't still feel this way about her but with her red hair flowing naturally around her shoulders and her bright eyes trying to capture his, his emotions won.

'You alright Harry?' Ron asked. Harry knew that Ron kept trying to distract him from Ginny and was very grateful to his friend.

'Yeah mate. Sorry just not too hungry that's all.' Ginny stared desperately at her ex, begging him to look at her but no. He wouldn't give in. He loved Ginny too much to let Voldemort get to her. Loved? Was that really what he meant? Harry decided that he was thinking of a love associated with friendship, nothing else. Love was out of the question. Simply not allowed. Not if he wanted to keep Ginny safe.

Harry lost concentration for the whole of breakfast but after one hour and only eating two sausages, Mrs Weasley took his plate. She assumed that he wasn't eating due to the trauma of his abuse not that he in fact had indescribable feelings for her daughter.

Hermione looked knowingly at Harry. He knew that she, as a girl could tell that he still had feelings for Ginny but he didn't want her to talk to him about it. This however, was wishful thinking as later on in the day, Harry's unwanted subject was brought up when he was alone with Hermione and Ron with no one to overhear.

'So Harry' Hermione began. 'How're you feeling about seeing Ginny after what happened?'

'Erm ok I guess. Why?' he lied.

'Harry don't lie to us. We know exactly what you've been thinking about.' She had put emphasis on the word _'exactly'_.

'Then why _exactly', _he mocked, 'did you even ask?'

'Oh Harry we're just worried. We want to make sure that you're not upset.'

It was Ron's turn to question Harry and the boy wondered if the two had rehearsed this. 'Honestly mate. If you don't wanna talk about it it's fine by me but we are worried. Are you sure that you're ok?'

'Yes I'm fine.' His friends could tell by his tone that they were not to press the matter. Considering they had let it drop, they now searched for a subject that would distract Harry from their nosiness. Noticing this, Harry brought up a subject of his own.

'Fancy going out later?'

'Where to mate?' Ron seemed relieved that Harry wasn't angry.

'Just to Diagon Alley or Hogsmede or something.'

'Oh Harry. That sounds wonderful. Let's go to Hogsmede!' Hermione instantly brightened up. The trio agreed that later on they would all apparate to Hogsmede for a few drinks. It would be the first time that it would be legal for Harry to buy something stronger than a butterbeer.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances with each other that showed both relief and happiness but something else that Harry had never noticed before. Something similar to the way he looked at Ginny but somehow Harry thought that neither of the two had any idea that it was happening to them. Harry made a mental note to discuss it with each of them separately; he wasn't one for playing matchmaker but Ron and Hermione always had been perfect for each other.

He left the room in order to get drinks for them all. An obstacle in the shape of Ginny made Harry realise that the task was much more complicated. Once again, he averted his eyes from her entrancing stares and tried to make his way past her.

'Harry please…' she uttered. Harry would've ignored her if he tried but he could hear the hurt in her voice and couldn't bear to know that he was the one causing it. Taking his time, Harry raised his head and looked directly in the eyes of the beauty. He felt his heart throb that extra beat and it all of a sudden began beating as though in a race. Faster and harder each time.

'Yes Ginny?' he bravely replied to the girl. As Harry looked deeper, he realised that the girl had puffed up red cheeks and a slight shine in her eyes that wasn't usually there. She had been crying again. Harry wondered whether it was her knowing about what had happened to him or it was any feelings that she still had. Harry silently cursed himself as he realised that he genuinely hoped it was the second one.

'Please Harry…' she repeated. Harry didn't get any other verbal response but found Ginny taking his hand and leading him into her bedroom. When the door closed behind them, Ginny wept uncontrollably and flung her arms around Harry's shoulders. It took Harry a while to recover from the shock but when he did, he managed to wrap an arm around her and give her what he hoped was a sympathetic pat on the back. He really wasn't very good with these situations; he clearly remembered in his fifth year when Cho had cried like this. This was different; this was Ginny. He pulled her into a tight hug and tried to calm her down.

'I'm sorry Harry' she stifled, 'I just can't cope.'

'With what Ginny?'

'With what… when I heard… just that…' Harry didn't need to hear anymore. Ginny wanted to talk about Harry's time with the Dursleys. Harry knew that he was not ready for this yet and contemplated how to avoid the subject without upsetting Ginny.

'Look Ginny. Please don't take this the wrong way. It's just that I'm really not ready to talk about this yet. I'm still in shock and I've only just gotten away from it all.'

'I-I know H-Harry but it-it's just that I h-hate thinking about what ha-happened because I ca-can't bare the thought of anyone d-doing that t-to you. I'm sorry H-Harry I know you d-don-don't want to talk but I j-just want you t-to know that I'm…' Ginny stopped crying and pulled away from Harry and looked him seriously in the face. 'I'm here for you Harry.'

This was all a bit too much for Harry. His feelings for Ginny had already reached breaking point but hearing her say these words was just unbearable. He couldn't help but notice that even with the tears still on her face, the insane blush on her cheeks and the messy hair, she was still the most beautiful thing that Harry had ever seen. He let one single tear flow down his face but hastily wiped it away; luckily Ginny hadn't seen.

'You really have no idea how much that means to me' Harry admitted. 'But I'm sorry but I can't do this right now but thank you Ginny.' Harry gave her one last squeeze before leaving the room and getting the drinks that he had first intended.

The rest of the day left Harry in confusion. He knew what he felt for Cho and he knew about how he felt about Ginny before. Somehow, neither of these feelings compared even slightly to how he saw Ginny now. It was like she was the only girl in the world; it was like she was perfection, nothing was as flawless as she and Harry knew that they had a special bond. He just hadn't quite worked out what it meant yet; he just didn't know that he was beginning to fall in love.

* * *

Ok so I thought I'd start the romance a tiny bit. I know it's not going very fast but I don't plan on it! I prefer the slower relationships myself lol. Any reviews would be appreciated. Thank you to those that have reviewed before. 


	6. Hogsmede and Alcohol

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. I own the plot only. Please read and review. **

**Chapter 6:Hogsmede And Alcohol**

'Come on Harry!' Hermione moaned, 'you're the one that wanted to go out! Come on!' Harry was walking too slowly in Hermione's opinion; she would've shown sympathy for her friend but she knew better. Harry would simply feel worse if he knew that everyone else was worried about him, as proven by earlier in the day.

Harry did speed up and the three arrived in Hogsmede at just after eight thirty. There was an excited atmosphere. People out with their friends, slightly tipsy and tripping over occasionally, people performing in pubs, smiling, loving their jobs and couples, laughing together and feeling like they were the only two people in the world. This was what Harry wanted, a nice, welcoming place. He was sure that everyone would notice him but felt relieved all the same, as people were having way too much fun to even think about bothering him. He smiled at Ron and Hermione and led them over to the Three Broomsticks.

All three of them sat down at their favourite table; it was right in the corner of the room, meaning that generally no one bothered them. Excited about his first strong alcoholic purchase, Harry offered to buy the drinks: a butterbeer for Hermione and a firewhiskey each for him and Ron. Harry grinned to himself as he paid for the drinks and sat back down at the table. He passed the drinks over to Rom and Hermione, who both gave him their thanks.

'Go on then mate. Try it.' Ron pestered him. 'You won't know what's hit you mate. Honestly it's really strong.'

Harry looked down at his drink and sighed before taking a small sip. As soon as he had swallowed the drink, he began to choke.

'Oh my god' said Harry, still choking. 'What the hell?' When Harry's throat had recovered and Ron and Hermione had stopped laughing at him, he was brave enough to take another sip.

'Oh my god mate. Sorry but you should've seen your face. I told you didn't I?' Ron laughed.

'Alright thanks a lot' replied Harry sarcastically.

After a few sips, Harry became used to the taste of firewhiskey and actually began to enjoy it and was desperate for another when it was Hermione's turn to buy drinks.

'Hey 'Mione. How come you're not drinking anything strong tonight?' Ron asked after a few drinks.

'Because Ron, if you two are going to get so drunk that you don't know what's happening to you, I think that I'd better look after you don't you?'

'Don't be silly 'Mione. I'm sober thank you very much.' As soon s Ron uttered these words, he instantly began hiccupping. Hermione frowned.

'Aw come on Hermione. It's the first night out that I'm allowed to drink and you don't want me to?' Harry asked.

'No Harry it's not you. You're not even that bad. It's him' she pointed at Ron. 'He gets drunk so quickly that it's actually unbelievable.'

'Go on have something stronger. It's my first night out' Harry begged.

So as time went on, the trio became increasingly drunk; Ron more so than any of the other two.

'I hope you –hic know- that I –hic have to go home to –hic my mum who –hic is going to –hic kill me' Ron stifled.

'She won't mind Ron. I'm sure that she hasn't stayed sober her whole life' Harry reasoned.

'Yeah that's –hic true.'

As the night continued the three had a lot of fun, not staying at the Three Broomsticks but visiting some of the other pubs that were out of bounds on their Hogsmede visits at school. Harry noticed that Ron wouldn't stop staring at Hermione and seemed very disappointed that a man about 20 was acting very much the same way. Hermione didn't really notice Ron but was quite flattered at the idea of an older man liking her. Harry, noticing this, tried his best to keep the two's attention on each other.

'Hermione your hair looks nice tonight. Doesn't it Ron?' he interfered.

'Urm oh –hic yeah lovely.'

'Urm thanks guys but I haven't done anything to it' she laughed.

'Well still looks nice' Harry blushed.

The man that kept looking at Hermione walked over to their table.

'Hi' he said, 'I'm Pete.' He was talking to Hermione and completely ignored Harry and Ron.

'I'm Hermione' Hermione smiled but couldn't quite keep a slight blush from her face.

'No you're not!' Ron replied stupidly. Pete laughed at Ron and turned back to Hermione; he asked her if she would like a drink.

'She already has one' Ron was beginning to get angry.

'Ron please. You're very embarrassing' Hermione looked apologetically at Pete.

'Well maybe you'd like another one soon?' Pete pressed.

'That would be…' Hermione started.

'Fuck off' interrupted Ron. 'She's out with us. She's really not interested.

'RON!' Hermione flamed. 'Pete I'm so sorry. Ignore him.'

'No it's no problem. I should get back to my friends anyway.' Pete seemed to run rather than walk, glad to get away from the embarrassment that was Ron.

'I cannot believe that you just did that' Hermione spat.

' He was drooling over you. He just wanted to use you.' Harry noticed that when Ron said this not only had his hiccups gone but also he sounded more sober than he had for the whole night. Harry knew that he was completely jealous but he was also genuinely upset that someone was treating Hermione this way.

'Let's just go shall we?' Hermione glared at Ron. 'You guys wait here. I'm going to the toilet and then we're going.'

When Hermione had left, Harry took his chance.

'Ron?'

'Uhm.'

'Are you er… interested in Hermione?'

'Whadda ya mean?'

'Do you like her as like more than a friend?'

'What made you ask that?' Ron looked terrified.

'Just the fact that you've been staring at her all night and told that Pete guy to fuck off.'

'Well it's just that he was…I was…'

'Ron?'

'Yeah ok I do. You happy now?'

'Nope. I'll be happy when you tell her. She so obviously likes you too so why don't…'

'Are you ready?' Hermione had come back still looking quite angry. The three of them left and arrived at the Burrow at 2am. They all said goodnight to one another and were about to go upstairs when Ron opened his mouth:

'Hermione?'

'Yes Ron?' Hermione's voice had lost its anger. Harry assumed that this was due to her tiredness.

Ron walked up to Hermione and kissed her lightly on the lips; he stayed there for a few seconds. When trying to pull away, he was stopped by Hermione's hand, which found its way round the back of his neck. She responded to the kiss and it soon deepened, making Harry decide that now would be his cue to go to bed and give the two some privacy.

Harry lay in his bed, sleep almost catching up with him when he heard voices in the corridor, Hermione and Ron were saying goodnight, followed by silence. Harry assumed that this was another goodbye but of the non-verbal kind and smiled to himself. To save his best friend the embarrassment, Harry pretended to be asleep when Ron entered the room and got ready for bed himself.


	7. The Eyes Are The Windows To The Soul

**Chapter 7: The Eyes Are The Windows To The Soul**

The next morning, Harry awoke before Ron and decided to go downstairs alone, as he was sure that someone would be awake. Mrs Weasley for instance, had never woken after any of her children to Harry's knowledge. Upon opening the kitchen door, he realised that his assumptions were indeed correct and smiled at the familiar smell of sausages.

'Harry dear!' Mrs Weasley exclaimed! 'I haven't seen you smile like that in ages! How're you feeling?' She was beaming at him and Harry actually was able to smile back.

'I'm fine thanks. Is breakfast ready?' It was and Harry sat down to his typical English breakfast, his favourite. He was feeling happy about the freedom that he got when going to Hogsmede and was definitely happy about Ron and Hermione. His worries of Vernon finding him had even decreased slightly. His only negative thought now, being his confused feelings for Ginny but he didn't really need to think about that right now. As long as the two of them could be friends again, Harry would be happy. But for how long?

Harry had almost finished his first helping by the time that any others came down for breakfast but by the time Mrs Weasley was forcing more sausages onto Harry's plate, everyone was at the table. Harry was trying to distinguish the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces; he couldn't tell what they were thinking. His stomach sank as he realised that they were avoiding each other.

'So Ron, have you got a hangover then mate?' he asked.

'No funnily enough I haven't.' Harry became slightly happier as his friend laughed.

'I mean it Ron, you better not have gotten so drunk that you did something that you'll regret!' Mrs Weasley preached.

'No Mum. I won't regret anything that I did last night.' At this Harry beamed, Ron's ears went red and Hermione simply blushed.

Later on that day, Harry was trying to find a way to tactfully ask his friends about the night before, as the two were seemingly trying to conceal something.

'So what did you guys do after I went to bed?' he asked hopefully.

'Nothing' Ron answered too fast.

'Oh ok. I was just wondering because I fell asleep before you got to bed so I thought you must have been doing something.'

'Oh no, I was just making sure that Ron wasn't drunk enough to be sick in his sleep.' Hermione's excuse was much better than Ron's and Harry might have believed it if he didn't already know the truth. He realised that if there was something going on then he should let his friends tell him in their own time. He knew that in their situation, he would probably need time. Harry then found himself thinking that he wished that he was in their situation. He wished that he was with Ginny and they hadn't told anyone yet. Not so much the fact that no one would know, just that they would be together.

On second thought, Harry realised that he wouldn't want time to think about telling his friends if he was with Ginny. He would want the world to know that she was his, that he was hers and that they were in love. Love? There was that word again. Harry was not sure why but it came to him a lot these days, he was sure that yes he was in love with Ginny but didn't understand how these feelings could've developed so fast. The worst thing was the thought that he might not even be with her again; he could not be sure that Ginny felt the same. What if he was just a friend to her? But what about when she got upset that time? What about the feelings that she used to have?

'Harry, are you even listening?' Ron asked him loudly.

'Sorry what?'

'Doesn't matter.' Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione however, knew that there was something on Harry's mind and made a note to herself to find out what it was.

Harry did not attempt a conversation with the two but instead decided to listen in hope that this would draw his attention from the beauty across the hall. However, his friends' plans were different. Hermione for one involved Harry in the conversations as much as possible in order to analyse his reactions further.

'Looking forward to going back to Hogwarts Harry?'

'Urm…well I guess so. It won't be the same though' came Harry's unenthusiastic reply.

Hermione, realising her mistake turned immediately to another subject.

'Oh! I forgot to tell you Harry! Did you know that Remus is coming over tomorrow to see you? Apparently he has something important to tell you. I wonder what it is.'

Harry gave Hermione the reaction that she was hoping for.

'What? Really? Is it about the horcruxes? Have they found one? Which is it? Why isn't he coming today? What…?'

'Harry mate. Calm down. We don't know anything about it really. Mum told us to tell you earlier today.' Ron's slight look of alarm at Harry's questioning amused Harry slightly.

'Alright Ron. Sorry. Got a bit carried away.'

'Do you think they have found one Harry?' Hermione inquired.

'I hope so. I hope we can go and destroy it and then we're one step closer.'

The conversation continued for a while with different guesses on the reason for Remus' visit. This was just what Harry needed to focus on. Defeating Voldemort was Harry's destiny and no matter how his feelings for Ginny stayed, this would have to be his main aim.

'Ron!' Mrs Weasley's voice called up the stairs. 'RON!'

'I'm coming Mum! I'm coming!' Ron panicked.

The absence of Ron took Harry's mind away from the battle and back onto Ginny. He couldn't quite hide the sadness in his eyes from Hermione, who despite her protests would make an excellent psychologist.

'Harry' she began. 'Please tell me what's on your mind. You've been acting strangely for a while now and we're starting to worry about you.'

'We?'

'Yes Harry, we. Even Ron's noticed that you're not completely yourself. We just want to help you if we can' her tentative voice made Harry want to give in. but he wouldn't. Not right now.

'I'm fine Hermione.'

'Harry. I'm your best friend. I can see right through you; I know when there's something wrong with you and there is now! Remember Harry: the eyes are the windows to the soul. I can see your emotions though your eyes.'

'Hermione, maybe you should join Professor Trelawny' Harry grinned.

'I'm sorry Harry but I refuse to accept that there's nothing bothering you. Can't you just at least admit that there's something wrong?' she pleaded.

'Ok, fine. There is something on my mind but it's not that bad and there's nothing you can do to help anyway so it doesn't matter if I tell you or not. I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound rude but I just don't really want to talk about it right now.'

'Ok Harry. I can accept that. It's your decision whether you tell me or not but please, if it gets too much then please talk to me.'

'Ok Hermione and thanks for trying to help.'

'No problem.' She smiled at Harry's gratefulness and wondered to herself whether it was confession time for her yet.

'Harry…' she began.

'Yes Hermione?'

'I suppose I should really tell you something.'

'What is it?'

'Urm…well…well you see…I'm…it's just that…' she broke off looking slightly embarrassed.

'You and Ron are together?'

'WHAT? Harry how did you know that?'

'The eyes are the windows to the soul Hermione. Don't ever forget that.'

* * *

* * *

_A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated! I couldn't get the internet because I moved house and blah blah blah! SORRY! To make it up to you I'm going to post 3 or maybe more (if I'm feeling generous) posts tonight._

_Thanks for being patient! xXx_


	8. I'm Here For You Harry

**Chapter 8:I'm Here For You Harry**

When Harry arrived at breakfast the next morning, everyone was already up. As he took his place at the dinner table, he made several observations. Firstly, he saw that Ron and Hermione were attempting to be discreet at holding hands underneath the table. With this, he also noticed that everyone else was absolutely oblivious to this and that there was a strange quietness around the Weasley table. He let his eyes wander to Ginny and realised that she was acting the most odd out of everyone. Every time she looked at Harry, her eyes would widen and she would drop her head to focus on her empty breakfast plate. She was also exchanging very conspicuous looks with Hermione. Ginny would give a look of pure horror, replied by an encouraging nod of the head by Hermione.

Harry's confusion must have shown on his face, as Ginny looked incredibly nervous and started playing with her hair. As food was put onto Harry's plate, he started a conversation, which to his surprise was apparently extremely interesting to everyone. Apart from Ginny. Finally, Ginny's shell came off after breakfast.

'Harry?' she asked quietly; it was almost a whisper.

'Yes Ginny?' the lump in Harry's throat decided to enlarge by about ten times.

'I really need to talk to you privately. Please can we walk around the garden?' It was clear to Harry that her anxiety had certainly not died down and her decision to talk to him was probed a lot by Hermione. Still, Harry agreed and opened the door for Ginny.

A slight breeze hit Harry in the face as he stepped onto the freshly cut (Or freshly-spelled as Harry had to remind himself) lawn. They both walked for a few minutes before either of them had the bravery to begin the conversation.

'What was it you wanted to say to me Ginny?' Harry asked. Was this the moment? Was Ginny going to tell him that she loved him? Or was she going to unload emotional baggage onto him about some other guy? Harry hoped his first instinct was correct.

'This is hard for me Harry but I'm going to have to be honest with you.' Harry's stomach sank; this did not sound good.

'Harry I'm so sorry.' Tears were releasing themselves down Ginny's face and Harry felt a stab of pain in his chest.

'I can't go on like this anymore Harry. Not like this with you. How can we possibly stay friends?'

'Ginny what do you mean? Please tell me.' Harry panicked. What had he done to her? Why couldn't they be friends?

'Harry I know that you don't feel the same but I love you.' At this point Harry's sunken stomach did a somersault and lifted. But the lump in his throat was still there and he couldn't reply.

'Harry? Please don't be angry with me. I'm so sorry. I can't help the way I feel. Harry?' And Harry couldn't speak, physically. He could not move his mouth or get any sound. Ginny assumed that this was confirming her fears of him not feeling the same way about her and ran off, tears streaming freely into the wind. He tried to run after her and call out for her, but he was paralysed. He could not move an inch. This was the moment when Harry realised that it was too late.

'Harry? Harry I need to talk to you.'

The voice sounded so distant and Harry was too lost to answer it.

'Harry. This is important.'

Movement found Harry as he opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. Confusion hit hard, as he wondered where he was and what was going on.

'Remus?' he questioned the figure in front of him. Harry reached for his glasses and saw that his ex-professor was in fact in the room with him. 'What's going on? Where's Ginny? Why was I paralysed?'

'Slow down please Harry. Ginny is downstairs helping out Molly and I wasn't aware that you were paralysed.'

'What? Oh. It was a dream wasn't it?' Harry felt deeply ashamed of himself for not understanding.

'I think so Harry. Please don't be alarmed. Would you like to tell me what the dream was about?'

Harry wondered the best way to respond to this question. This was Remus, he could tell Remus. But could he? He knew that Remus would understand and try and help Harry comprehend the dream but the thought was so embarrassing.

'Remus, if I tell you something will you promise me that you won't tell anybody else?'

'Of course Harry, you can trust me.'

'And you won't laugh?'

'No Harry. I won't laugh.' Remus had a seriousness resembling that of Albus Dumbledore, boosting Harry's confidence.

'Ok. Well…it's going to sound a bit odd but…I think I'm in love.'

'In love Harry?'

'With Ginny.'

'Ah I see.' A slight smile emerged on Remus' face at the thought of Harry and the youngest Weasley. 'And can I assume that this dream you had was about her?'

'Yeah it was. We went for a walk in the garden because she wanted to tell me something.'

'Which was?'

'She told me that she loved me and that she knew that I didn't feel the same. She thought I was angry with her.'

'Why?'

'I couldn't talk. I couldn't move my mouth or speak to her and I don't know why. Then she ran off crying but I couldn't run after her and I couldn't shout to her. It was like I was paralysed or something. I don't know what would've happened after that because then I woke up.'

'If you want my honest opinion Harry, I think that there was a reason for this dream.'

'I thought you'd say that' Harry grinned.

'Did you know Harry that dreams only last for 5 seconds? They run so fast in your head and you can slow them down to remember them in the morning. This means Harry, that this dream was supposed to end at that point; it did not end because you woke up.'

'What does that mean Remus?' Harry was completely bewildered; he had never given dreams a second thought before.

'This is only my opinion Harry but I think it means that if you don't tell Ginny how you feel, it will be too late. I think that is why the dream ended where it did; it meant that Ginny would be gone and you could do nothing about it…' Remus paused. '…Unless you tell her before it's too late.'

'So you're saying that I should tell her how I feel?'

'Yes Harry. That's exactly what I'm saying.'

'Well then you're crazy. I can't tell her that! What if she doesn't feel the same? What if it gets so awkward that we can't be friends or not ever look at each other anymore?'

'Harry would you rather keep it to yourself and then never be sure whether she feels the same? If you don't tell her, you will regret it for the rest of your life.'

Harry could tell that Remus was talking from experience and appreciated the advice that had been given to him.

'Thanks Remus' was all the words that Harry could find.

'No problem Harry.' Remus patted Harry on the shoulder with a soft smile.

'Oh yeah. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Remus?' Harry's excitement built up.

'Oh! Yes! I had completely forgotten about that. We have located one of the horcruxes and we are hoping that it will not be too hard to retrieve. It won't take a lot of hard work but you are of course welcome to be part of the plan.'

'Excellent! Even if it's not a huge deal, I would still really like to go. Is that ok?'

'Of course Harry! I shall inform the other members and we'll make arrangements as soon as possible.'

'Who'll I be going with?'

'Well it is to be confirmed yet but hopefully I shall be accompanying you on all of your horcrux journeys.'

'Brilliant. Thanks a lot Remus. And thanks for talking to me about Ginny.'

'I'm here for you Harry. Always.'

Remus left the room to leave Harry to get himself ready for the day. Harry smiled to himself, knowing that he was in face one step closer to the final battle. Although he knew that fighting against Voldemort to the death would be the most terrifying experience of his life, Harry felt that he would rather that than the conversation that he was about to have with Ginny.

* * *

_Here's number 2 for you! Please review! It gives me motivation!_


	9. Declarations

**Chapter 9:Declarations**

As Harry walked down the stairs, he ran through all the possible things that Ginny could say in reply to his confession. Only one of which he realised would be positive. The only thing that could actually make him happy from this would be if he and Ginny could get back together. But the 'I'm sorry Harry but I only see you as a friend' line kept running through his mind and to be honest, he thought that this would be her reaction.

Still, he knew that he had to tell her; Remus was right. Not telling her would just bring too many 'what ifs' to the future and Harry knew that he couldn't cope with another day not knowing how Ginny felt. Nevertheless, Harry's stomach started doing flips upon seeing Ginny and realising that now was the moment. If he didn't do it now, would he ever do it?

Harry took a breath and walked towards Ginny, who at this point was sitting on one of the sofas with the rest of the Weasley family and Remus. With a reassuring smile from Remus, Harry took his chance.

'Ginny…I…'

But at this moment, Ron stood up in central view of everyone, including Ginny.

'Everyone' Ron began. Harry was amazed at the fact that Ron had decided to pick this exact moment in time to make an announcement. He knew that it wasn't his fault, as he had no idea that Harry was planning on talking to Ginny but Harry couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of annoyance. He soon relaxed as he realised why Ron was making a speech.

'There's something I think that you should all know.'

But Ron also had bad luck with starting his speech, as visitors in the shape of Bill, Fleur and Charlie came into the Burrow. Greetings were given across the room, which lasted around 10 minutes, with the casual small talk included. By this point, both Harry and Ron had become very nervous and were worried that they would never get around to talking.

'Sorry Ron dear. Would you like to say whatever it was you were going to say?' Molly Weasley inquired.

'Sorry bro!' said Bill, 'I didn't realise you were in the middle of something.'

Ron, with everyone's eyes on him, went bright red and took a while to recover and begin his speech.

'I just thought that you should all know that me and Hermione…we're…urm…well…'

'Well done mate!' shouted Fred and George.

'Yeah. Get in there!' joined in Charlie, who jokingly shook Ron's hand.

It would have been an understatement to suggest that everyone was happy for Ron and Hermione. Mrs Weasley was almost in tears and was hugging anyone that she could get her hands on and embarrassed Ron by talking about 'how grown up' her little boy was.

Harry was very glad that his friends had decided to be open about their relationship and gave Ron a wink across the room.

'Harry?'

It was Ginny. Harry turned slowly to face her and took in the amazing beauty that surrounded her. He couldn't help that notice that everything about her was perfect; the way that her wavy hair swept across her face, the way that her smile could brighten up his day and the fact that she was purely, Ginny.

He then realised that he had not replied and had in fact just stared at her, which he thought must have looked very stupid. Embarrassed at his stupidity, he replied to her.

'Did you want to say something to me Harry?' she seemed worried about him.

'Urm…yeah. Can we go for a walk around somewhere just for a while?'

'Well Harry, it's very cold outside, you know. August weather is dying down' she laughed, 'but yeah we can.'

So they started walking and didn't stop until they found a bench in what would be a nice spot in warm weather. They sat down together and Harry felt the butterflies attacking his stomach as he prepared himself to say it.

'Ginny…'

'I'm sorry. It's just really hard to say.'

'Don't worry Harry. This is me. You can tell me anything; you know that.'

'Well, this is really hard.'

'Is it bad?'

'No not at all!' he assured her, 'it's just that…I can't really explain.'

'Well perhaps you should just tell me then Harry.'

'Ginny. This may sound a bit strange and I don't know how you are going to react to it but I think it's best that you know. Since I returned to the Burrow this summer, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Ginny…I think…I think that I'm in love with you.'

Harry lost all of the little confidence he had and looked down at the floor.

'Harry…' Ginny sounded slightly uncertain, causing Harry to feel very anxious and quite negative.

Ginny brought her hand to Harry's face and pushed it up, so that he was looking into her eyes. She leant forward and lightly kissed him on the lips. It was bliss beyond anything that Harry had ever known and he soon found himself moving closer to Ginny, with one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. The kiss grew intense and Ginny brushed her tongue gently against Harry's lips. Slightly shocked but gaining confidence, Harry opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against Ginny's. Even the cold wind, hitting them squarely in their faces could not damage the perfection that they had created. This was their moment; their one time in life where their hearts had more control than their senses. The kiss lasted for only two minutes but both felt that it would be one of the most memorable in their lives.

'I love you too Harry.'

These, Harry realised were the best words in the world and they came from Ginny, his Ginny.

They were soon walking back to the Burrow, laughing together about the new declaration that would have to be given when they arrived.

* * *

_And here's number 3! See I do stick to my promises! Please review me! I'll reward you! Lol. By the way if anyone knows any really decent Harry Potter fanfics then please let me know because I've been fanfic deprived for ages! Lol. Thanks. xXx_


	10. The Best Feeling In The World

**Chapter 10:The Best Feeling In The World**

As expected, everyone in the Burrow was equally thrilled for Harry and Ginny as they had been for Ron and Hermione. Many of them had in fact suspected the growing feelings between the two and Hermione of course had known all along. The atmosphere around the Burrow was very light; everyone was happy.

It was also surprisingly emptier than before because Remus had returned to the order, Charlie had departed once again for Romania and Bill and Fleur had gone home. There was also the absence of Fred and George, who had once again moved into their property on Diagon Alley; this time however, the move was permanent. Unpredictably, Mrs Weasley did not cry over this matter but did show great pride that her family, with of course the exception of Percy, were all very successful in their actions.

The teens in the household were very relaxed, lying in couples on both sofas, talking quietly to one another. Harry in particular, beamed at the thought of his braveness. He had managed to finally tell Ginny how he felt; he just felt slightly annoyed that so much time had been spent pondering when he could've been with Ginny. They could've had the whole summer together but Harry had held back and as a result of that, he only had a week at the Burrow with Ginny.

The foursome broke out of their bliss when a large tawny owl pecked against the windows. Ron, being the closest to the window, opened it and let the owl into the room, which flew directly over to Harry. With curiosity, Harry quickly untied and read the letter.

_Harry,_

_I shall be taking you on a quest to find and destroy a horcrux tomorrow morning if this is still as you wish. I think you should know a bit about what it is we shall actually be doing; nothing too difficult as I have said before. We shall be aiming to retrieve the cup that used to belong to Helga Hufflepuff, which is currently in the possession of an old lady that Kingsley knows. We shall hopefully be able to get it quite simply; the only issue will be the travelling, as we do not want to be tracked._

_I think that you will also be happy to know that we have confirmed that the sword of Godric Gryffindor was also in fact a horcrux. We are therefore, getting closer and closer to the final battle and you shall need to be trained properly by order members. This is likely to be during the evenings in school time with special permission from Professor McGonagall._

_If there are any troubles with tomorrow please let me know. Otherwise, I shall assume that I will be seeing you tomorrow. Also, congratulations to yourself and Ginny._

_See you tomorrow._

_Remus._

The letter was passed around until they had all read it.

'This is brilliant!' Harry cried, 'we're so close now!'

'What horcruxes are there Harry?' asked Ron.

'And which ones are still out there?' Hermione joined in.

'Well, one of them was Tom Riddle's Diary, which I destroyed ages ago. Another was the sword, which is in our possession so we don't need to worry about that.'

'Yes. Remus told me that when we have the horcruxes, it means that they are powerless. If any of the order own them, then Voldemort's soul can no longer be contained in them' Hermione informed them.

'Great!' Harry exclaimed.

'And the others?' Ginny pressed.

'There's this ring that belonged to Slytherin, which Dumbledore got so that's 3 down. Hufflepuff's cup is the one that we are hopefully getting tomorrow and then there are two more out there. One is the locket that Dumbledore and I searched for but we don't know whether that's destroyed or not. Then there's another one and we don't know what it is but Dumbledore was pretty sure that it was Voldemort's snake, Nagini. If it is her then we'll get to her when we get to Voldemort.'

'That's great Harry! If you get that one tomorrow then you'll be nearly done' Hermione voiced everyone's thoughts.

They spent almost an hour discussing the excitement and anxiety of the remaining horcruxes. All four felt that their luck was changing and that Harry truly was going to defeat Lord Voldemort, the most evil dark wizard in the world.

'Great!' exclaimed Ron, 'that means that we can enjoy Bill and Fleur's wedding in peace.'

'Oh yeah. I can't believe that it's so close. 2 days now' said Harry.

'Less than that' Ginny reminded, 'it's night now so technically only 1 day until the wedding.'

'I know' Mrs Weasley had walked into the room and joined the conversation. 'I can't believe that everything is going on at once. Remus told me about the horcruxes Harry and I do hope that you'll be careful.'

'Remus said that it wouldn't be hard Mrs Weasley' Hermione reminded.

'Yes I know dear but I do worry' came the reply.

Harry went to bed that night with a number of mixed feelings that he was certain had never occurred all at once before. The mixture of love, happiness, relief and a slight pang or anxiety gave Harry what he thought was the best feeling in the world. Not long now, he told himself; the horcruxes will help me in fulfilling the prophecy.

* * *

* * *

_Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed. I'm sorry that it took so long to sort my internet out! Also, I know that a lot of people wanted to see the reactions of the Weasley family and they will be in the next chapter I promise! It's just that for this one I wanted to focus on the horcrux!_

_Can someone please tell me if the kissing scene between Harry and Ginny was written ok? I've never written one before so just wanted to know your opinions really!_

_I just want to thank some people for certain reviews:_

_Firstly, pettybureaucrat. Thanks a lot for all of your reviews. You've read my story since I first added it and I'm grateful. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

_Also, xoAmoraxo and emerald eyes shine. Thanks for suggest fanfics for me to read and emerald eyes shine I will read and review your fanfic asap!_

_Thanks also to everyone else that has reviewed!_


	11. Hindsight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. I own the plot only.**

**I have forgotten to put a disclaimer on a few pervious chapters.**

**Chapter 11:Hindsight**

Harry prepared himself to leave for his horcrux quest; he found that he was strangely intense about the prospect of being one step closer towards the final battle. Anxiety hit him and he truly hoped that the light side would be successful and that the prophecy would be fulfilled. Taking a deep breath, he went downstairs to say his goodbyes to the Weasleys. He found this a great deal more difficult than expected, as many seemed to have changed their views on Harry's journey. Mrs Weasley for instance was blubbering at the idea of Harry putting himself in what she considered to be 'moral danger'. Ron and Hermione, although slightly nervous themselves appeared to be the only two still glad of the thought of one more horcrux.

'Good luck mate. Really hope you get it' Ron was shaking slightly as he spoke but Harry was glad that he had support.

'Don't worry Harry. Remus said that it wouldn't be difficult. He wouldn't lie to you would he? You'll be fine. We're going to be one step closer now.' Harry took note of the fact that Hermione's words, although aimed at him, appeared to be convincing herself rather than Harry.

As expected, Ginny was the hardest to say goodbye to. Though he knew that he had to find the horcrux, he felt saddened at the idea of leaving Ginny so shortly after their reunion.

'I love you Harry' Ginny whispered in his ear, 'please be careful.'

'Don't worry. I'll be fine' Harry tried to make sure that no one else could hear them.

Upon Remus' arrival, Harry made his final goodbyes and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. The sensation gave him the boost that he needed to motivate him for the journey ahead. He was wondering how far they would have to travel and in fact, how they would be travelling. Harry's thoughts were answered when himself and Remus went to collect everything needed.

'Not much really Harry. Obviously your wand in case of an emergency; bet you're happy to be seventeen eh?' he chuckled. 'Although the ministry are too searching for Voldemort, they are still likely to be tracking our magic so we can't use our wands too often.'

'I can't believe the ministry. First they don't believe us when we say Voldemort's back and then when they realise that we were right, they still turn on us' Harry's angry streak was once again showing.

'Well they haven't exactly turned on us Harry. I think they are more envious that we have had a plan for longer and of course we have you, which is always a good thing. They also seem to be suspecting that our plotting against Voldemort will eventually lead to us overthrowing them, which is of course complete nonsense.'

Harry knew that Remus was often calm and rational; he never appeared to state the negative sides of others and for this Harry respected him. He decided not to press the matter further and gathered the small amount of objects that Remus felt that he needed.

After gathering his wand, broomstick (which had been minimized to pocket size for now), some money and his new invisibility cloak, Remus gave Harry something that almost send him to tears.

'R-Remus, where did you get this?'

'Trust me Harry, it's a very long story that I'm afraid we don't have time to go into.'

'B-but…'

'Harry please just take it. We must go after the horcrux.'

Harry pulled himself together and took the object that was being handed to him. After careful examination, he could confirm that the knife was identical to the one that Sirius had given him; it could unlock any lock and undo any knot.

Remus made sure that everything was a small size and as light as a feather to be carried in Harry's pockets.

'Hey Remus. I was wondering.'

'Yes Harry.'

'If the ministry are still tracking us, then why can we use magic in the Burrow?'

'Because it's a wizarding home. The ministry cannot expect people to live like muggles in their own homes. Places where magic is common are not monitored but it's places in distant places that are, as the ministry know that there is something going on. We can use magic in any home, at Hogwarts, in Diagon alley and places like that but not in remote locations, for example, a place in the countryside. Do you understand?'

Harry did understand but was still very confused about the lengths that the ministry were prepared to go to stop plots. Would they really prevent them in their attempts to stop Voldemort? Harry realised that yes, they probably would.

'So Remus' Harry began, 'How far are we actually travelling today?'

'Oh, I'd say a little over 5,000 miles' he replied calmly.

'5,000 miles?!' Harry did not act as placidly as Remus. 'How exactly are we planning on travelling that far without using much magic?'

'No worries Harry, no worries. We are in fact taking a leaf out of your book as it happens.'

'Huh?'

'We're using the same method of transport that you did on your visit to the department of mysteries.'

'Thestrals? Where are we going to find some of them?'

'Hogwarts Harry. We're travelling to Hogwarts first in order to get the thestrals. Hagrid is expecting us and has made sure that the thestrals will not need any treatment from us throughout our journey.'

'Oh. So how're we getting to Hogwarts?'

'Well if we leave the house then I'll tell you because we need to go now if we want to get your back before night.'

'Sorry' Harry looked slightly ashamed.

Harry and Remus both gave a fairly brief goodbye to the Weasley family and Hermione. They left the Burrow and Remus led them down a crooked road, which Harry had only ever been down when he was walking with Ginny. Harry, oblivious to Remus' watching gaze grinned manically as he remember that day. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found someone to be with, someone that meant so much to him.

In hindsight, Harry looked back on the reactions of the Weasleys when he and Ginny had arrived back at the Burrow. They both walked through the door feeling fairly nervous at the prospect of what they were going to do but were sure that everyone, after much questioning, would be happy for them. Fortunately, there was only Ron, Hermione, the twins and the parents to tell.

There were so many reasons to be nervous for the couple. The reaction of Ginny's parents was of course perhaps going to be the most anticipating. However, Molly and Arthur were usually very supportive towards their children and did like Harry a lot. Harry found himself more worried about Ron's reaction and with that, Fred and George's; Ginny's brothers were more likely to become defensive towards their sister. Harry truly hoped that they didn't.

When the announcement was made, both were relieved to find that everyone was happy for them and of course expressed it in different ways. Mrs Weasley wept and pulled the two close to her, making it hard for them to breathe. She said that Harry and Ginny were the perfect couple and that there was no one else suited better for her only daughter. Mr Weasley just grinned and shook Harry's hand, which although Harry hid it, made him feel slightly amused.

'Thank God for that' was Ron's reply, which made Harry sigh with relief, as he wanted Ron of all people to be happy for them. 'I'm glad that you two are back together. It was horrible seeing you all sad and stuff.'

'Thanks Ron' Harry grinned. Harry and Ginny jumped over perhaps the biggest hurdle as they approached Fred and George. Unsure of how to react, they imitated Mrs Weasley, who was still crying only a few feet away from them.

'Our little Ginny' they muffled between faking crying, 'oh how grown up she is. I just can't believe it.'

Harry was very happy that they had used humour, as he was unsure of what a serious reaction would be from them. He knew that if they had any objections, they would have let him know of this. Hermione moved and stood next to Ron, smiling at Harry and Ginny with a look that distinctly said: 'I told you so'.

'Harry are you actually even listening to me?' came Remus' slightly amused voice.

'Umm…yeah. Sorry.'

'I'm only joking Harry. I didn't even say anything' Remus chuckled.

Harry looked around and saw that they had walked a fairly long way away from the Burrow, in fact even further than he and Ginny had. He concluded that he really must pay attention to the rest of the journey if he was going to have any success.

* * *

What did everyone think? Please read and review. My apologies for the late update. I have been concentrating on my exams recently but as these are finished now, I am hoping to update more often.

xXxXx


	12. Plan

I'm sorry! I know that it has been ages since my last update but I'm going to start writing again.

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did!**

* * *

**Chapter 12:Plan**

Remus and Harry had walked for over half an hour and Harry realised that he still didn't know the full plan. He decided to ask Remus.

'Oh yes. Sorry I did say that I would tell you when we left. We are walking down to an almost abandoned area in order to meet Kingsley, who is going to give us…well I suppose that you'd call it a briefing. We will then fly on brooms until we meet Tonks, where we will then dismount and send an owl to the order, who of course are at the headquarters.'

'Oh yeah!' Harry interrupted, 'how come I haven't been to the headquarters at all yet?'

'No reason in particular Harry, other than that we wanted you to have an enjoyable summer with the Weasleys. There were no important meetings that you would've needed to attend. It was just that a few select members of the order were thinking about the horcruxes and the plan to get this one.'

'Oh ok. If there are any important meetings, will I be able to go to them?'

'Yes. I don't see why not.'

'Sorry. Continue with the plan.'

'Yes. After we've sent an owl, we will be stopping for a short break for some food and drink that Tonks will supply us with. Then it's just basically a straightforward fly to Hogsmede. Well, obviously you'll be using your invisibility cloak and I'll have to fly in the clouds.'

'So the order aren't stalking me anymore then?'

'No Harry. With a fair amount of persuasion from myself and Minerva, the order have realised that you are capable of defending yourself. This does not mean however, that you will be doing any order work alone, as most of the time, we must all work with at least one other.'

'I understand.'

There was only a slight pause before Harry's next question. The excitement of the quest was in fact too much for him to handle.

'Remus. Which of the order members are the ones that know about the horcruxes?'

'Well it started off as myself, Minerva, Kingsley, Tonks and someone else. Who was it? Why can't I remember? Ah yes! And Severus…'

'WHAT! Snape knows about our plans? He's going to tell Voldemort! He's going to…'

'Harry please calm down. There were no plans made at this point, other than the journey that yourself and Albus took…'

Yeah and look where that got us. Dumbledore's dead!'

'Harry please calm down. You need to listen to me, otherwise you will not understand. Firstly, Severus does not know of any of our plans; he just knows that we intend to destroy the horcruxes, which is clear anyway. As I was saying, it started off with the five of us knowing but we have had to tell two others for obvious reasons. You have not met these yet but I'm sure you soon will.'

'Sorry Remus. I didn't mean to shout but Snape makes me so angry.'

'I understand Harry. You do not need to worry.'

'So there's seven working on it? But don't the Weasleys' know too?'

'They have been told something in vague detail but they are not working on this particular project.'

'Ah I see. Can we just talk about the horcruxes a sec?'

'Yes of course Harry.'

'Right so there's Riddle's diary, which is destroyed and then Dumbledore destroyed Slytherin's ring. I got the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat, which is safe at Hogwarts. We're getting Hufflepuff's cup today. But there's still the locket. Do we know anything about it yet?'

'I'm afraid not Harry. We're trying to work out who R.A.B is and hopefully we'll be onto it soon. As we don't know who it is, we do not know whether the horcrux has been destroyed or whether it has been kept somewhere else.'

'Hermione told me that if we own a horcrux then it is not a threat to us. Is that true? And if it is then why did we destroy some of them?'

'It is true yes. We had to destroy some of them, as they did not belong to us specifically. But the sword, for example, was given to you by the sorting hat, which means that it belongs to you. As it is yours, Voldemort can no longer use it to contain his soul, as you are his enemy.'

'Right. So there're three powerless horcruxes, one on the way and two more to find. Do we still think that the last horcrux is Nagini?'

'Yes Harry. We cannot be certain of this but it is an assumption that is reasonable we believe.'

They walked on whilst Harry was trying to make sense of and piece together the plan and the information of the horcruxes. He wished he knew who had the locket and what, if anything, had happened to it.

'Remus?'

'Yes?'

'When we get back to the Burrow, can we both look at the letter from R.A.B? Can you help me figure out who it might be?'

'Of course Harry? Do you have the letter?'

'Yes. It's in my trunk somewhere.'

'But how will we know who it is?'

'Well we won't be able to work it out but I mean it could give us some clues couldn't it?'

'Yes Harry. I suppose it could.'

Harry continued his questions and only showed interest in the horcruxes and the order until himself and Remus came across the area in which they were supposed to be meeting Kingsley. The location appeared to be an almost dead field with a few ruins of small sized buildings in the middle of it, which in Harry's opinion looked as though they could not have been of any use to anyone even before they were destroyed.

'It's the one in the middle that we're going in Harry' Remus told him when they were almost there. Excitement building in his chest, Harry began to speed up with Remus almost running to catch up, amused by Harry's enthusiasm. When Harry reached it, he pulled the door open slowly to a ruined house. He felt a chill down his spine at the sight: everything had been abandoned in what was clearly a rush to escape the house. A tear threatened to make an appearance on Harry's cheek but it forced it back.

'Harry...' said Remus tentatively, knowing what Harry was thinking. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine' he couldn't be bothered to talk about it. Seeing the house in a perfectly normal state but with some worrying destructions made him think that this was how his own house may appear. All of his old possessions in the exact place that they were last left in but Voldemort had most certainly left his mark.

'Where's Kingsley?' he asked, trying to distract himself and Remus from the terrifying thoughts.

'I'm not sure Harry but I AM sure that he won't be long.' Both men attempted small talk but could only focus on the whereabouts of their fellow order member. Fortunately, it wasn't long before the door burst open and in stepped the tall figure of Kingsley Shaklebolt, who greeted Harry and Remus warmly.

'Nice to see you again Harry!' he smiled. 'Well then, let's get on with it shall we?'

* * *

Ok not a lot happened but I think it was necessary so everyone knows what's going on. After horcrux, there will be more Harry/Ginny stuff. I have plans for the story but do you think it's worth continuing? Let me know cuz if it's crap then I'll just stop.

Thinking of starting a new fic soon, anyone got any ideas?

xXx


	13. A Tiresome Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I own the plot only.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:A Tiresome Journey**

'Basically you're flying east, which unfortunately is directly in the face of the wind. There's not too much to worry about weather wise though so just concentrate on direction. Fly east for 154 miles, using this device to track how far you've gone. Make sure to travel directly east because if not, the tracker will emit a loud screechy sound and attempt to redirect you.'

Harry thought momentarily of his 4th year in which he had heard the screeching of a mermaid above water; he then made a note to himself to concentrate on his direction.

'When you have completed this part of the journey, press this reset button.' Kingsley showed both Harry and Remus a small black button underneath a plastic covering. 'You should dismount your brooms in the centre of the small mountain range and then use this' he held up a small coin, 'to let Tonks know that you have arrived. She'll join you.'

Remus nodded having already helped construct the plan with the order. Harry stood silently for a few moments processing the information and making sure that he understood completely. He then gave his confirmation to both Remus and Kingsley and informed them that he was ready.

'Ok good luck' said Kingsley to the other two. 'Just think Harry, this could all be over soon.' Harry nodded his understanding and took out his broomstick.

'Is it ok to enlarge this? They'll track us won't they?' he asked.

'We're on the move Harry. It won't matter. And hopefully the ministry have more important things to do than track enlargement charms.'

'You would've thought' replied Harry quietly.

After morphing the brooms back to their usual size, Harry and Remus dismounted. Harry turned his head to wave to Kingsley but he had already gone.

The wind hit Harry squarely in the face, forcing his eyes to almost close completely. He took a glace at Remus, who appeared to be suffering from the same problem. The older of the two gestured for the other to follow as he took off in an easterly direction.

Making his eyes stay open, Harry trailed after Remus, keeping only a short distance for fear of losing him. Feeling as though he wouldn't last the whole journey like this, Harry shouted after Remus: 'how many miles left?'

Remus laughed in response and pushed his body forward in order to increase his speed; Harry imitated.

Though the journey was long and tiresome, Harry found that it was becoming easier to bare as they continued. Before he knew it Remus was shouting 'only 10 miles left Harry!'

Relief hit him as he began to accelerate, wanting the last of the journey to finally come to an end. Smiling slightly, he flew forwards so that he was by Remus' side and struck up a general conversation. However, it did not last long, as Harry developed the familiar feeling that he was being watched. To Remus' alarm, the boy turned in every possible direction trying to find the cause of this feeling. In doing this, his grip on the broom slipped, causing further panic.

Remus attempted to help him regain his grip but this was proving surprisingly difficult, as Harry was determined to find the thing watching him.

'Harry listen to me. We are travelling at 30,000 feet. No one is going to be watching…' He cut off as he saw a figure in the distance.

Terrified of his current situation, Harry forced himself into calmness and with the help of Remus, pushed himself back onto his broom.

'Harry! GO!' Remus exclaimed, but Harry didn't need to be told; he was already racing off, throwing himself as far down on his broom as possible to gain more speed. The strong force of the wind no longer bothered Harry, as his mind was purely concentrating on escaping from the black-hooded figure.

Daring to take a glance behind him, Harry noticed Remus was slightly behind him, with the Death Eater in tow. The older wizard was aiming stunning spells over his shoulder in hope of somehow hitting the intruder. However, they all missed and the figure shot forward, inches away from Remus, attemping to fire spells at him.

'REMUS!' screamed Harry, as green light shot just over his shoulder.

The pair wove up and down, trying to throw their enemy off track, he was however, very good at his job and kept close behind them. Harry was now finding it difficult to ignore how near the killing curse was to hitting Remus every time. He doubled back on himself and steered towards the man, the screeching of the tracker then pierced his ears. 'I'm Voldemort's' he thought to himself, 'The Death Eaters will not be allowed to kill me'.

'Harry! What the-'

'STUPEFY!'

With that, the figure fell from the sky, plummeting to his death. Remus pointed his wand at him and muttered a spell, which automatically slowed down the body, so that the person would not die.

'There Harry!' shouted Remus, pointing towards their destination as the screeching wore off, 'we'll send an owl for the order to arrest that Death Eater'.

Harry and Remus dismounted their broomsticks in the mountain range and got out the coin to contact Tonks.

**I'm sorry that I don't really update much anymore. School and work seriously get in the way!! Hopefully you'll be able to forgive me.**

**I'm thinking of starting some new fanfics...any suggestions? There's a poll about it on my page.**

**I've recently realised how much I miss writing so hopefully I'll update more often now.**

**xXx**


	14. Home Sweet Home

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. I own the plot only. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home**

'Wotcher Harry.' Tonks smiled as she appeared from beyond the mountains.

'Alright Tonks?' asked Harry as he watched her exchange a loving kiss with Remus.

'Not bad Harry, not bad. Remus and I do have some news for you though.'

'What's that then?' asked Harry suspiciously.

'We're engaged.' The two smiled ecstatically as they told him and watched his reaction change from suspicion to glee. Harry congratulated the two, as he was sure they would be very happy together now that Remus had changed his stubborn attitude towards them being a couple.

The engagement and future wedding was one of the many topics discussed while the threesome sat down between the mountains, enjoying their pumpkin juice and pastries. Harry had only made a slight change in the amount of food left on his plate before feeling completely full. His mistreatment over the summer meant that he still had a very small appetite.

'Please try and eat some more Harry. I know it's difficult' reasoned Tonks. The teen would only do this for the sake of his father's best friend and his fiancé and also perhaps Mrs Weasley, who generally gave Harry twice as much food as anyone else. He felt his stomach protesting as he forced himself to eat more food but he continued at the heart-warming smile on Tonks' face.

'I am assuming that Hogwarts isn't really very far from here. I recognise these mountains' stated Harry.

'Another half hour or so at top speed Harry. Not far really but obviously food had to be provided by us because it is not term-time at Hogwarts' explained Remus. After what seemed like only a short break to Harry, Tonks made the food disappear and Remus stood up prepared to continue the remainder of the journey.

Harry braced himself for the pain he was about to feel by sitting on his broomstick yet again. As he was about to mount, he noticed Tonks attaching a letter to an owl with Remus' help, who had just added details to the note about the death-eater that was following them. After exchanging a lengthy goodbye with his other half, Remus stood next to Harry and mounted his broom.

'Later Harry' Tonks waved, as Harry prepared himself.

'Yeah see you' replied Harry as he and Remus shot off into the air, leaving Tonks to turn into a slightly multi-coloured dot in the distance. The rest of a journey went very quickly, with no drama unlike the beginning of it and also helpfully with less wind.

Upon arriving in Hogsmede, Harry was mesmerised at the view of the magical village that he hadn't seen in months. His temptation to go and grab a butterbeer was very high but his hopes were squashed by Remus' persisting nature. The two men trudged in the direction of the large castle that they both knew so well. Little conversation was passed, as they were both so tired from the long journey that was not yet over.

As soon as the castle was in close-up view and they were near to the grounds, a small smile appeared on Harry's face. 'Home sweet home' he thought to himself.

Picking up the pace a little, Harry and Remus entered the grounds and began walking towards Hagrid's large hut. A very tall, very wide man with a messy beard was standing outside of it, tending to some pumpkins that were beginning to catch up with the size of the hut. The half-giant was muttered to himself as the two others approached and had not even noticed that he had visitors.

'Bloody things' grunted Hagrid, 'need to be a bit bigger if yer gonna be feedin' the whole bloody school'.

'Hi Hagrid' said Harry, half amused. The gamekeeper nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to face Harry's friendly face.

'Blimey Harry. You tryin' to finish me off?'

'Looks like I don't need to...' Harry had noticed the cuts on Hagrid's face, which he assumed were caused by his 'little' brother, Grawp.

'E's gettin' loads better now Harry. Not long until he stops fightin' all together now, I reckon.' Harry tried to believe Hagrid but was too aware with his past dealings with vicious creatures to really feel that he was being entirely truthful.

'I am sorry Hagrid but we don't have much time' interrupted Remus. Reluctantly, Hagrid lead the other two towards the edge of the forest to find the thestals.

'Obviously I don't need to explain how ya contol 'em 'cuz you've done it before Harry. Have a safe journey now.' The thestrals obeyed the orders of both Remus and Harry and took them to their destination, an old wizarding village that seemed almost abandoned other than a few signs of life from the elderly inhabitants. Everyone stared at Harry as he dismounted from what some of them would have viewed as the black thestral. Some of the villagers stared in disbelief and Harry understood why. To those that had not seen death previously, it looked as though Harry was merely floating in the air, as the thestrals could not be seem by them.

'Come Harry' Remus reminded him, trailing off into the distance. The younger man followed at fast pace until they both came across a house that looked as though it was near to collapsing. Harry thought to himself that perhaps it would be collapsing if it were a regular muggle home. The two walked through the gate and up to the front of the house. Harry looked up, as Remus knocked on the door and spotted that some of the rock was crumbling away on the top floor of the small house. He thought to himself that the woman inside must have lived there for most of her adult life.

They waited a while until finally the door slowly opened but only so much to reveal one eye of an elderly woman.

'Who goes there?' she asked in a husky voice.

'Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. We are both in association with Kingsley Shacklebolt' Remus informed her.

'If that is so then tell me how I met Kingsley.'

'When you worked at the ministry of magic just before your husband's death' replied Remus apologetically. A small squeak and the frail lady had opened the door to allow Harry and Remus to enter her home. She showed them through to the living room, which Harry noticed was slightly dusty with very few objects.

'I had to lock most of my possessions in another room because they reminded me too much of my husband' the woman told Harry, as if she had read his mind. Harry smiled uncertainly, as he wasn't sure how best to respond to this. The witch insisted that they all be seated on the comfy chairs.

'So why have you come here?'

'We, amongst others are on a mission to destroy the darkest wizard of our time' replied Remus calmly.

'So why are you here?' asked the woman, wide-eyed.

Remus explained that it was necessary to take the cup that previously belonged to Helga Hufflepuff in order to help destroy the dark wizard. The woman did not seem to understand at all how the cup was relevant and the men could not give her further explanation without revealing their plans.

'I apologise but I cannot give you that cup. It belonged to my husband and I am afraid I cannot part with it. He was a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, you see.'

'We have no hope of destroying Voldemort without it' pleaded Harry.

'Do not speak his name!' the woman flinched as she spoke, 'you do not understand. My husband was murdered by he-who-must-not-be-named personally. I had left the house and when I returned, the dark mark was above my house. I have never forgiven myself. The death eaters had tried to recruit and my Bill had fought them off. But when it got back to...him that one of the death eaters had been seriously injured, he came to our house and murdered my poor husband'. The woman ended her story here, as she began to sob.

Remus looked uncertain so Harry decided that the best tactic to go for was empathy.

'I understand' he began, 'my parents were both murdered by him because they were trying to protect me.' The woman looked up. 'And because of that, I would do anything to destroy him to stop him ripping apart other families and taking over the wizarding world. Because of him, almost everyone that I love, almost everyone that ever cared about me is dead and without that cup, there is no doubt that I will die too. I know that we are asking a lot but your husband would want us to do this. Let us help get rid of the creature that killed him.' Still silently in tears, the old woman nodded her agreement and Harry smiled at her.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated like I said I would but I am going to more often now. Let me know what you think to the chapter. :)**

**xXxKayleigh-LouxXx**


	15. The Wedding

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. I own the plot only. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 15: The Wedding**

Upon returning to the Burrow, Harry was fussed over immediately by Mrs Weasley, who fed him, if it was even possible, more than she usually would. Remus filled everyone in on what had happened and left straight away to secure the Hufflepuff's cup safely. With not much energy to answer many of Ron and Hermione's questions, Harry informed them that it had been a long journey and that nothing interesting had happened other than the attack of the death-eater. He had wished that Remus had not mentioned this to Ron's Mum, as she was soon panicking and telling Harry that he could have died.

'But what else happened?' asked Ron.

'Nothing' replied Harry, tired, 'we just took a very long journey there and back. I'm worn out.'

For once, Harry did not feel the need to complain about Mrs Weasley forcing him off to bed. He knew that tomorrow would also be a long day but hopefully a bit more enjoyable than today. The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding was perhaps the reason that Mrs Weasley was acting so frantically, as she wanting her son's wedding day to be perfect. She also was concerned about getting along with Fleur's side of the family, who like her, were quite stuck in their ways.

Thoughts of the wedding drifted from Harry's mind as he found himself falling into a deep sleep. However, the rest that Harry needed decided that it was not going to come. Instead, nightmares of a Death Eater falling from the sky ensnared him. That was until the nightmare twisted and Harry himself became the Death Eater plunging to his death. Remus pointed his wand at him with the intention to slow him down but upon seeing that it was Harry, a look of anger crossed his face and he sent him dropping even faster.

'You may have seen the end of me Remus, but the Dark Lord will find you. He'll find you!' he screamed as he almost hit the floor. With a jump, Harry jumped up, awake from his dream. Ron, startled from what he heard Harry shouting, questioned him.

'Did you see it from a death eater's perspective? Was it another vision?'

'No Ron. Voldemort has realised that I can see into his thoughts and he has stopped it from happening. It was just a nightmare, that's all.'

'Ok Harry, if you're sure.' Ron did not seem entirely convinced.

Before falling back to sleep, Harry thought about his nightmare and wondered why he had been on the other side. Why was he shouting about the 'Dark Lord'? And especially, why did he appear to be Remus' worst enemy? Trying to force these thoughts to the back of his head for another day, Harry rolled over and drifted back off to sleep.

It seemed like Harry had literally just closed his eyes when a panicking Mrs Weasley was running around the house, screaming for everyone to get up and get ready. Dragging himself out of bed and feeling like a zombie, he found his dress robes and began to make himself look at least half-decent. When everyone was ready, they all gathered downstairs to be inspected by Mrs Weasley and were all told to get in the car, despite the fact that she was not entirely happy with some things, such as the likes of Harry's hair, which of course everyone knew could not be controlled.

The lead up to the wedding was as expected, Harry met several Weasleys that he didn't even know existed, knowing that it was such a large family. Many male relatives of Ginny's congratulated him but also gave him a look as if to warn him that in no way was he to hurt her or he would indeed be the one getting hurt. This did not faze him, as he knew that the worst would come from her brothers and this alone made him feel as though he should tread very carefully.

The ceremony as far as weddings go, was beautiful as far as Harry was concerned. All of the Weasley family, Bill in particular, looked very smartly dressed and Ginny looked stunning in Harry's eyes. The contrast of white with her red hair made her glow and Harry could not avert his eyes from his gorgeous girlfriend, much to the annoyance of Gabrielle, who was attempting to get Harry to notice her. She had still never forgotten Harry saving her from the Hogwarts Lake, despite the fact that she was not in any real danger.

Harry's eyes, and the eyes of every other man in the room, were soon however transferred as the bride began her slow walk down the aisle. Being part-veela and wearing a wedding dress certainly did have its advantages. The ceremony was traditional and appeared to be very sweet; however, Harry could not hear many of the vows due to the hysterical crying of Mrs Weasley and Fleur's mother, whose differences seemed to have been forgotten. Both mothers were both very happy for their children and the pride showed through their tears.

When it was time for the newlywed couple to have their first kiss, many of the other women in the room joined the two mothers in their tears, including Hermione, which meant that Ron had to hold back his laughter and put a comforting arm around her.

The meal time was definitely what Ron had been looking forward to the most. The luxurious 7 course meal had left Harry and Hermione defeated but he still insisted that he wanted more, earning him an amazed look from Harry and a disgusted one from Hermione. After this, the speeches began. As teenagers, Harry, Ron and Hermione were not very interested in this but were not rude enough to talk amongst themselves so resigned to sitting quietly with a bored expression on their faces. Nevertheless, the speeches were soon interrupted by a new arrival to the wedding. A man dressed overly formally began walking towards the top table, much to the astonishment of everyone in the room.

'PERCY!' screamed Mrs Weasley unable to hold back. She ran towards him and threw his arms around him. Looking slightly distant, Percy out one arm around his mother and then proceeded to state that he was not leaving his job at the ministry of magic but neither was he missing his brother's wedding. He then sat on the trio's table, gaining himself an angry look from Ron. The speeches then continued until at the end, Ron felt the need to exclaim: 'YES! PARTY TIME!'

* * *

What did everyone think? Please let me know. xXx


End file.
